Soul Eater: Crush
by Xenomorphin
Summary: AU Gakuen: Two new students arrive at DC High. They look like normal teenagers, but both have doleful pasts. Upon arriving, the girl runs out of class in fear. Harvar D. Éclair, curious towards the reason for this, delves deeper for the truth. HarvarxOC.


**DISCLAIMER**: Soul Eater is copyright to Atsushi Okubo. I only own Tarja Mischel and Book Silver. Thankyou.

Full summary: AU Gakuen: Two new students arrive at Death City High. They look like normal teenagers, but both have doleful and mysterious pasts. Upon arriving, the girl runs out of class in fear, leaving everyone confused. Harvar D. Éclair, curious towards the reason for this, delves deeper for the truth and soon finds himself protecting her upon learning about her past. HarvarxOC, some OCxMaka.

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

A bell chimed, echoing throughout the school like a dreadful scream. For the students residing at that school, this was the beginning of another day, filled with all sorts of crazy mischief and more. The school is Death City High, a senior high school with a population of well over 2000 students.

**_KILL-KON KAN-KON!_**

Endless scuffling as the teenagers hurry to their home-rooms, chattering away excitedly. For class "Crescent Moon", this was a thrilling day. News of two new students had spread like wildfire and with their friends in tow, each student took their seat and waited with beaming faces. It was a rare thing to get new students, especially more than 1. The door at the front of the room burst open. As per usual, eyes diverted towards it and watched with dull faces as their teacher, Dr. Franken Stein, came rolling towards the doorway on his office chair- only to keel over upon contact with a bump.

"Gyah!" A not-so-elegant cry as he hit the floor.

For this class, this was no surprise. It happened every day and the amusement had lost it's lustre. For very few people, this remained funny to some extent. Within minutes, the young man with grey hair picked himself up and traipsed the rest of the way to the front desk, dragging his chair alongside him.

"Well... At least he's better than Papa."

"... Despite your dream of him dissecting you, you still say that, Maka?"

"Shut up, Soul!" BAFF.

"OW...! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Tch. Oh, by the way, Tsubaki, is Black Star is skipping classes again?"

"... Y-Yes... I'm afraid so..."

"He'd better not destroy the school again."

"Yeah, you'll have a fit, Kid, and I can't be screwed dealing with you when you do."

"Kyahahaha!"

"Ssh! I'm trying to focus!"

"... Focus on what, Ox? Dr. Stein hasn't started class yet."

"... No. Not that..."

"Oh. Kim again?"

"Of course, Harvar! Who else?!"

"... Ah."

More chatter while the good doctor collected himself.

"Let's begin class for today then, shall we?" He smiled, peering at his students' faces from behind the shimmering spectacles.

"Yeeeees." They droned in response, albeit their dreary tone, they all had hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Oh yes, that reminds me... We have two new students today, as most of you may know..."

Several nods.

"Please come in."

Footsteps from beyond the second door to the left, and it creaked open. Slowly. Unsurely. And a girl stepped in; rather gentle in overall appearance, but for some reason, her frown gave off a rough and distinct aura. Her straight, auburn bangs fell over her bright green-blue eyes, a single clip pinning a few back, while tornado-like curls fell over her shoulders. A few boys noticed that she wore the uniform's skirt quite well with her delicate legs, yet her shirt was not stretched with a large chest size. She had a young yet curved, slim body. All eyes on her as she stood before the front desk, then they all rushed toward the second student who walked in, slouched over- a boy.

His appearance was more obviously rugged, jagged teeth, pale blue eyes and spikey, photonegative hair: black, a single white streak. The expression on his tan-skinned face told the class he had no desire to be there whatsoever. He stood close to the girl, eyeing the others carefully. His uniform was neglected, his white shirt hanging out and his tie judged as a two-second job. However, there was not a whisper. Nothing. Complete and dead silence.

The teacher, somehow unnerved in the slightest by this silence, cleared his throat and glanced towards the new students with another smile.

"This is Tarja Mischel..." The girl nodded in response to her name,"... And Book Silver." While the boy did nothing,"Please make them feel welcome."

And the class began to flash smiles. Book made no effort to return this kind gesture, while Tarja returned it as best as she could.

"Please take your seats."

They complied quickly, the girl making a dash for the seat next to Maka Albarn, who grinned towards her casually, and the boy sitting beside her. Ox and Harvar, a row below them, glanced up. Once the eyes behind Harvar's visor, and those green-blue orbs met, Tarja looked away sharply, looking like she had spotted a ghost. Quirking an eyebrow, he was plainly befuddled by this skittish action and attempted his best to ignore it.

"I'm Maka. It's nice to meet you." The girl with pigtails chorused, holding out a hand.

Tarja took it politely, her smile more confident,"Nice to meet you too..."

And she glimpsed her friend making acquaintances with the boys on the opposite side, his voice low. The class was soon buzzing as each student introduced themselves to the shy, new seniors. This new-fangled fascination was short-lived, as Soul Eater, made to give the new girl a pat upon the back- but she stood up abruptedly, almost stumbling over her own feet to scramble away. Crescent Moon suddenly went silent again, all faces now staring at her terror-filled face. Even Dr. Stein was puzzled.

"... What's the matter?"

And Book, his expression the same as the moment he entered the room, eyeballing intently as Tarja's body... Began to tremble.

_Not again..._

"I... I need to go to the nurse..." And she climbed down the stairs, shooting out of the class-room, her circle around the teacher a 2 metre radius- seemingly avoidance.

"... You guys made her sick within 10 minutes. I'm ashamed to call you my students."

"Teacher!"

Meanwhile, watching the doorway since the girl's figure had passed through it in such a hurry, Harvar D. Éclair, with his narrowed and intense eyes, found his attempt to ignore the earlier fleeting mishap causing his head to ache. Terribly.

"Well, that was weird. She didn't last long in here..."

"It's all your fault, Soul! She only made a run for it when you went to pat her on the back!"

"But isn't that normal? You don't care if I do that, do you?"

"No but... You're acting too friendly! She's new, after all..."

"T-That may be true but... Why did she run away, Maka...?"

"... Huh... She said she was sick..."

"She so wasn't."

"... I guess so... I wonder..."

His ears caught every word of this conversation and his mind set to work. Eyebrows soon furrowing as he came to a conclusion, he nudged the visor further up the bridge of his nose and rested his head against the desk before him. A huff, granting the friend beside him that something was bothering him. Ox Ford perked up, swivelling his head around to ogle Harvar.

"What's the matter?"

".... No. Nothing."

_... I see._

_---_

Short first chapter, but really only introductory. Enjoy.


End file.
